


31. Ripe. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 11:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Milo deve farsi perdonare qualcosa da Camus. Ma non va, esattamente, come aveva pensato.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 4





	31. Ripe. Writober 2019

La mela andava su e giù, su e giù con un ritmo costante, preciso come un orologio, noioso come un gioco di un bambino troppo piccolo. Deathmask lanciò un'ennesima occhiataccia, ma fu Aphrodite a esternare i propri sentimenti:  
“Tanto per sapere... Camus non ha mai pensato di ficcarti, dritto in gola, una delle tue mele? Perché, se non l'ha fatto, giuro che glielo propongo io!”.  
La mela scese e rimase sulla mano di un Milo a dir poco esterrefatto.  
“Che ti ho fatto per essere così velenoso?”.  
“Cosa ho fatto io per sorbirmi questo tuo inutile lanciare una mela in aria invece di mangiartela? Se ti annoi, va da Camus e allieta lui con il tuo nuovo passatempo”.  
Velenoso era dir poco.  
“E io che volevo farvi compagnia...”.  
Deathmask alzò gli occhi al cielo, Aphrodite fece andare le cesoie sulla rose con aria minacciosa.  
“Ti sei accampato qui per evitare Camus. Non è far compagnia, è disertare una casa. Vai”.  
Milo sapeva essere velenoso di suo: d'altronde, non era uno scorpione per nulla. Ma era anche vero che ignorare le minacce di un tipo velenoso come Aphro' non era cosa da sani di mente.   
Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma, sì, si era rifugiato al dodicesimo tempio perché aveva detto quella solita parolina di troppo... fatto quello che era proibito fare in pubblico e... beh, aveva urtato la delicata pazienza di Camus (in realtà, la pazienza dell'uomo era grande, ma Milo era capace di eroderla in tempo record, se non stava abbastanza attento).  
Così, mestamente, si ritrovò a calcare i gradini tra la casa dei Pesci e quella dell'Acquario verso il basso, con la mano impegnata nel lancio della mela come forma di antistress e gli occhi doverosamente puntati sull'entrata posteriore dell'undicesimo tempio: spesso, lui lo aspettava all'esterno, in silenzio.  
Quella volta, però, Camus non si stava palesando e l'umore di Milo non era dei migliori.  
“Chissà cosa dovrò fare per riconquistarlo...” borbottò tra sé, scendendo gli ultimi gradini. “Forse dovrò stare zitto per un po' e seguire il consiglio di Mu...”.  
Nel frattempo, la mela continuava a viaggiare, imperterrita, nell'aria, tra la sua mano annoiata e lo spazio sopra la sua testa.  
“Camus, sto entrando!”.  
Si annunciava, ma tanto era inutile: Camus sapeva che era lui ancor prima di entrare nel tempio. Probabilmente lo capiva dall'ultima rampa di gradini... di tanto era capace.  
Milo oltrepassò la prima fila di colonne e penetrò la semioscurità con fare all'apparenza rilassato: dentro di sé, ripensava a cosa dire al compagno in caso esso fosse comparso per accoglierlo. O salutarlo. O guardarlo, semplicemente, con quell'algido astio.  
Giunse a tre quarti del tempio e, non solo non aveva idea di cosa dire, ma di Camus sembrava non esserci traccia. Così tanto voleva ignorarlo?  
La luce esterna era vicinissima quando la voce del Santo dell'Acquario giunse alle sue spalle:  
“Non fai nemmeno il tentativo di cercarmi?”.  
Milo si girò su se stesso come una trottola, la mela rischiò di finire a terra ma giunse la mano di Camus a salvarla; privo di quel diversivo, il Santo dello Scorpione si ritrovò ancora più a corto di risorse.  
“Beh... ecco... pensavo che fossi... arrabbiato...”.  
Davanti a lui, Milo perdeva ogni dignità e l'aura di terribile guerriero per trasformarsi in una scolaretta davanti al proprio idolo.  
“Lo sono”. Pausa, occhi che si spostarono di lato. “Lo ero”.  
“Non lo sei più?”.  
Ecco, da scolaretta a fido cagnolone scodinzolante.  
Gli occhi verdi di Camus passarono sul compagno con una certa soddisfazione nelle iridi.  
“No”.  
Il movimento dell'uomo dei Ghiacci fu fluido ed elegante, come sempre, mentre dava le spalle a Milo; la mano che ancora teneva la mela si alzò e, prima che Milo potesse dire qualcosa, il frutto era stato addentato da Camus.  
Lo scrocchio della polpa risuonò in tutta la sala con un'impressionante eco.  
Milo ingollò, maledicendosi.  
Camus masticò a lungo, prima di ingollare il boccone.  
Milo attese nel silenzio assoluto.  
“Una mela acerba?”.  
Panico.  
“Ecco... io... volevo dirtelo...!”.  
La schiena di Camus si allontanò velocemente; Milo chiuse gli occhi, in attesa.  
Ma la classe di Camus era anche quella di non lanciargli dietro la mela acerba, né cercare di ficcargliela diritta in gola.  
La porta della sua camera, però, si chiuse con classe, secca, imprevedibile, violenta.  
Solo per una mela, acerba.


End file.
